


Spring

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly decides to clean house. Written for the prompt *spring* for thegameison_sh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to note, but if you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

Her mother often said that spring was the time when young men's fancies turned to thoughts of love. Unfortunately for Molly Hooper her young man's fancy involved wanting to blow up a man she considered a friend and another man that she had a crush on.

Just her luck too. Talk about one hell of a way to break up with someone, and the worst part was that there were some that did not believe she had no knowledge about Jim's ( _Sorry, Moriarty's_ ) doings. And the people that did believe her chalked it up to her being 'little naive Molly'. That somehow made things seem worse.

However she still had a job and the satisfaction of restricting Sherlock's access as she saw fit. Some good came out of it she told the cat as she dished his food out: "It wouldn't have worked anyway, would it?" It was hard to say if she meant things with Moriarty or something else.

After all the chaos settled in both professional and personal she was able to take stock and clean house. She was moving flats. After the Met pretty much destroyed hers looking for clues to Moriarty's whereabouts it just didn't feel like a home to her anymore. That and upon seeing the damage to the place her landlord thought it would be a good idea if she left the property at the end of the month.

No real loss there either.

So she found a new flat and piece by piece she began packing up her life for the move. It was a good chance to clear things and give the old flat a thorough clean.

With Toby watching and her music playing she was able to get a lot done. She had started on her bedroom when there was a knock in the door. She stopped her music and answered it. On the other side was D.I. Lestrade and for a brief second she wished she was wearing something better than her ' _Kiss me, I'm a Pathologist_ ' tee-shirt.

"Oh, Detective Inspector! Please come in?" She asked, slipping off the anatomical heart printed kerchief she wore over her hair. "Sorry about the mess."

He stepped inside and looked around at the boxes and chaos.

"I'm not leaving town, if that's what you're wondering." She said. "I have to move. Even if my landlord didn't tell me to move after your men tore through here...I would have moved anyway. I'd offer you tea or coffee, but I think I packed my kettle. Why did you come by? I thought I told everyone everything I know." She stopped herself from babbling.

"You did. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were getting along." He reached out and let Toby sniff his hand. "Nice kitty."

"He can be, when he's not being a bully." She said. "And I'm fine considering my now ex-boyfriend is apparently an escaped criminal mastermind."

"I'm sorry Doctor Hooper, I..."

"Don't understand how I didn't know?" She replied, with the resination of someone who has answered a question too many times. "Jim was a sweet man. He liked honey in his tea, bubbles in his bath, and sang along with me during Glee." She threw down her kerchief. It wasn't a gesture in temper, more like one in frustration.

"I was actually going to ask if you needed help?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I have a man with a van coming to move everything and Sherlock's brother helped me find the new place. I hope Sherlock wasn't serious about the security watching out for me. I'd bore them to death, but if you're serious about helping you can take that box out to the skip behind the building." She said, pointing to a box by the door. "It's some things he left here. I doubt any of it is evidence." It was also obvious that it contained some things he had given her as well. Lestrade gave it a quick look and noted the bath products, books, extra clothes and a couple of pretty things he wished he could stop picturing her wearing and decided that it was best to just do what she asked.

"Yeah I can do that." He replied.

"Thank you, Inspector." She said. Before she could stop herself "If you mean it about helping, I move on Saturday. Could use some help with the furniture."

"It's Greg, and I'd be glad to help." he said, smiling as he left her to finish her packing.


End file.
